


A Blooming Rose

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss come to a conclusion that shall bring happiness to their life and transcend beyond their grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blooming Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! Parttimedoodle's awesome art! http://parttimedoodles.tumblr.com/post/84741197563/of-course-youll-have-to-get-undressed-i-cant

What should I do for Weiss? She's been the most wonderful, most beautiful, sexiest, most compassionate girlfriend I could ever ask for. Sometimes, I just want a bunch of Grimm to invade and send the academy into lock down so that we can just huddle under the covers and sleep our troubles away! But that wouldn't work too well. She'd want to fight back, and that would mean that she'd drag me along and-

"MISS. ROSE." Professor Oobleck demands as he rushes right up in front of me. Man, this guy is fast! With the amount of caffeine he downs, I'm surprised he hasn't dropped dead yet! "Today may be your birthday, but that does NOT mean you can doze off at the end of my lecture." He takes a sip of that very questionable coffee.

"Right, right! Sorry!" I bow my head in retribution. "I was busy working last night." I worked her too hard, and she pretty much soaked the sheets. It was awesome. I hope we get to do that again.

Oobleck nods. "See that you get a proper amount of sleep, then. Eight to twelve for your typical teenager, yes?" He rushes back to his board. "Now, are there any questions?" There's a brief silence. "Of course not. There never are, are there?" He takes one last sip of his coffee. "Very well, class dismissed!"

Yes! Now all I have to do today is the homework! I quickly throw my notebook, writing utensils, and notebook into my bag and just DASH out. History can kiss my rosy dust. Urgh, I wonder if Weiss will help me with the math. Of course, she and Blake are the best at, well, pretty much everything. Argh! What to do about her. Hello, random students who aren't satisfied with a legitimate friendship and want something more! Have fun not being happy with what you have!

Maybe if I slow down, and just stroll instead of run back to our dorm, I'll come up with something. Mmh, that sun feels nice and warm. A cool summer breeze sweeps a conveniently placed tumbleweed across the walkway, and other students attend to their own affairs. It's all so peaceful, but it's never as nice if you don't have someone to share the peace with. 

"Hey, Ruby!" I turn around and see Jaune running up behind me. He's holding his book bag in one hand and a wrapped gift in the other. It has to be for me, the thing's wrapped in red. "Happy birthday!" He slows to a halt in front of me and offers the gift.

"Thanks, Jaune!" I answer as I set my things down and accept his gift. Wow, this thing has weight. I wonder what it is. "But you really didn't need to get me anything! Weiss woke me up this morning with all of these big, red, fancy boxes filled with really awesome stuff." I explain as I wave my hands about, because that totally helps to show the detail in my memory.

But seriously, she gave me enough things to fill a house! Three more red cloaks for the spring rain, winter snow, and summer heat. For practicality, I got a new wet stone for Crescent Rose. For the typical stuff, she even gave me a set of really, really, REALLY awesome headphones for the brand new Crypod that she gave me too! She also gave me another set of bed sheets, but I get the feeling that she would've done that anyways, considering the... condition that our previous ones were reduced to. 

"Oh! Aha, it's a funny thing, actually!" He awkwardly laughs and scratches his head. "Um, yeah. The boxes. Pretty big, pretty hard to carry." What? He jabs at the stone walkway with his shoe. "She kinda made me and Ren carry them up those three flights of stairs." Oh.

I can't help but laugh. I know I shouldn't, but that's sooo like Weiss! "Oh, you know Weiss! She's really just so sweet!" I give the man a hug as a sign of the total reassurance I plan to instill. "I'll be sure to give her a lecture on the morally debatable topic of slave labor later." I release him and take a step back. I inquire, "Speaking of which, do you have plans later today? I was hoping that Team RWBY and JNPR could get together and help celebrate my birthday party!" I explain to him with a hop of excitement. It would be really awesome for the eight of us to just hang out, chill.

He starts blushing. Oh boy. "Actually, Ruby. I'm sorry to say that Team JNPR and the rest of the third floor is busy." 

Say what now? I cock my head at him. "What?"

Jaune nods in confirmation. "Yeah, we all apparently got invitation letters to attend an all-expenses-paid trip to this really fancy cafe in the city." He pulls out a white piece of paper that bears the Schnee logo. 

"Weiss did that?" I gawk at him. Huh, Weiss must REALLY want them gone. 

"Yep!" He clears his throat and reads, "Blah blah blah... bunch of legal stuff that demands our presence... if we fail to show up, the Schnee industry shall take the matter to court." He folds up the paper and shoves it back in his pocket. "So we're all clearing out for the night. We get to stay in a fancy hotel too." He reveals to me with a knowing smile on his face.

 

So everyone will be gone the whole night?! "Aaaw!" I stomp my foot in frustration. "Then it'll just be me and Weiss!"

There's that blush again. "I'm pretty sure that's the idea, Ruby."

Oh.

Oooh.

I awkwardly laugh. "Um, yeah, I guess so." Oh, wow. I should have seen that coming LOOONG before it actually hit me. 

He awkwardly laughs in return. "Well, you are eighteen now! I guess she just wants to show you some legal loving!" Okay, new topic!

I start opening my gift. "I hope you didn't spend too much on-" It's a box of black dust powder! FIVE whole kilos of pure black dust! "Jaune!" I look up at him with just a taaad of surprise. "This must've cost you a fortune!"

Shaking his head, he informs me, "Actually, we all paid for a sixth of it." He further explains, "Yang and Blake told us how you wanted practical things, so we bought you enough dust to hand load seven-hundred rounds!" That smile of his could melt gold.

I hug him one last time. "Thanks, Jaune! I promise, I'll return the gesture!"

He lets go of me first. "Great! You can start by heading back to your dorm. Weiss is waiting." Oh. "I've kinda got a cafe to go to. Pyrrha got all dressed up for it too." He adjusts his uniform. "So, um, have fun?" He ask/commands awkwardly.

I giggle. "I'm sure I will. Thanks again, Jaune." I grab my book bag and place my latest gift inside it. Turning my back to my friend, I renew my stamina and quickly make it back to the dormitory.  
Up the three flights of stairs I go, heart racing in anticipation. There's no way I'll know what she's got planned for me. Maybe a cake to jump out of? Oh, but that would waste cake! I hope that's not the case. I mean, it's be really awesome of her to do that, but think of the cake!

I get to our door. My heart's going to jump out of my throat. I love her so much, but I don't want to mess this day up. She'd forgive me. Eventually. But still, I'm eighteen; she's twenty. We're both in love, right? What if this doesn't last?

I open the door. My heart doesn't burst or jump out, it just stops. How considerate of it. Well, at least my nose can't bleed, if there's no blood to lose.

The curtains are drawn, provoking a dim atmosphere. A single candle lights our dorm from the center out, shrouding the perimeter in darkness. Blake and Yang's bed is out of place, pushed far off to the corner of their side of the room. Ours has been placed in the middle and surrounded by red and white rose petals. Oh, look at that! There appears to be a triple-layered cake attached to the candle! One whiff of the room, and I instantly recognize that it's red velvet with cream cheese frosting. My absolute favorite. OUR absolute favorite.

That's nice and all, but the stupid cake is obstructing my view of the real prize.

"What's the matter, Ruby? You don't feel like eating?" Weiss asks, wearing an ever so sly grin. That's good, because that's all she's wearing. Actually, I'm not too sure. That really big cake is covering most of my view of her. Seriously, that thing's big enough for a wedding! Do I want that? To spend the rest of my life with her? I'm so young. Marrying young almost never works. You mess it up then, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life.

"Well, if you're not hungry..." Weiss stands up and moves around the table. She has rose pedals in her hair. Oooh, I think I'm going to faint. "We could always exercise first to work up our appetites." She suggests as she grabs my bag from me, dropping it squarely on the floor. Placing her hands on my chest, she leans in. "Of course, you'll have to get undressed. I can't very well send you into an euphoric coma if you're wearing clothes, now can I?" She presses her lips to mine ever so lightly. 

With her help, I'm out of my clothes in less than a few seconds, and she's leading me to our bed. I'd follow her anywhere. But what's to say that that won't change? She pushes me down on the bed, sending rose pedals into the air. "Weiss..." is all I can manage.

"Yes, Ruby?" She asks as she slowly crawls on top of me. "Is there something wrong?" She pulls my arms above my head and entangle her fingers with mine. "Or are you just rehearsing what you're going to be screaming?" She starts licking my neck and biting me. Oh, how I've come to live for her touch. "This IS the day we've waited for."

"I..." My breath hitches as she gives an especially hard nip. "Words can't describe how much I love you." She pulls back and looks at me with lidded eyes. Her complexion is so fair and beautiful, even if some of her perfect white hair hangs down.

"You're lucky. Words absolutely refuse to describe how much I love YOU." She starts kissing me, jabbing her tongue against my teeth. Who am I to deny her? I've already let her into my heart, why not my mouth?  
We share our meals, our bed, our showers, our classes, and... just about everything else. Everything would feel so empty without her. 

Stupid lungs, always ruining the moment. We have to break apart for air. She looks down at me, but her complexion changes to one of thought. She's reading me. "Ruby Rose." Uh-oh, she's using my full name. Darn it, Ruby! You haven't even had one orgasm, and you've already messed it up! "Something has been troubling you." She removes her hands from mine and starts groping my chest.

"I haven't met my daily quota of girlfriend orgasms?" I offer meekly as she starts licking my nipples. She giggles. 

Looking up at me, she asks, "Would your concerns happen to be about our relationship?" Wow, she's good. "Maybe how we might break up?" Wow, she's REALLY good!

I'm guessing that she's been thinking about it too. "That's not going to happen." I assure her. Why? "I'm going to be the best girlfriend and leader you've ever had!" Why do I doubt my words?

She smiles again. Sorry, Jaune. Her smile could power a solar system. "Let me tell you why we're going to work, Ruby." She moves her right hand down to my nether. I shouldn't be so surprised at how fantastically orgasmic her touch is, since she's had three solid years of experience with my body. My hips buck despite that knowledge. "There's a spark between us." Hips, stop. Weiss is speaking. Stop bucking. "There's a driving force that we can't really comprehend, but it's still there." I cling to our sheets as my breathing becomes deeper. "There's an invisible hand at work." She giggles and gives me a little extra jolt of joy for emphasis. "We're going to stay together, because we need each other."

"Ah! Mrrgh!" is all I can breathe throughout her explanation. I look at her. Our eyes lock. Her hair is draped down, but I can see her clear blue eyes sparkling through the snow white. Her face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I couldn't go on without waking up to see it every morning.

"Ruby, I woke up every morning alone." She withdraws her hand and moves back up to my chest, massaging as she goes. "All I had to look forward to was the expectation of my superiors to be the best." She places a quick kiss on my lips. "My peers always kept their distance from the super famous singer heiress." She's smiling as she looks at me. Stupid hormones, this is important. Now is not the time to be screaming for more. "Then I met you. You kept trying to get into my heart." She kisses me. "And now that you're in-"

"I never want to leave." I finish and kiss her in return. She's everything to me. I'd do anything to keep her in my life. Is that love?

We break apart for air again.

"Ruby, marry me."

Oh sweet lord, did I hear that right? There's no way. I'm just Ruby. I couldn't have heard that right.

I must have. I've stopped breathing. I never thought I'd find someone to share my life with. I have Yang, and she's the only real family I've ever known. She always told me that you could judge your life on that one question: Is my life worth sharing?

Is it good enough for Weiss? Will our love hold for another eighty years?

...Definitely.

That invisible hand has a pretty strong grip. "I'll marry you." I grab her face and kiss her with as much passion as my lips and tongue can offer. The way she kisses back says yes to all of my questions.

I've spent the last two years of holiday seasons with her parents in their mansion. They let me know right from the start that I would be welcomed into the family as their daughter in law so long as Weiss loved me and had no reason to doubt my loyalty.

We break apart. Smiling, Weiss laughs, "Of course you will." She moves down to my legs again. "I baked a ruby ring into your cake to make sure."

Yep, she's my soulmate. Rest of my life, here I come!

But first, a few hours of mindless, orgasmic sex followed by a few slices of cake and maybe some tears of joy after the sex. I wonder if I could carve a wedding ring out of that bird's teeth.


End file.
